codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Orange Incident
} |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} }=}} "Orange" Incident Zero Reveals himself at the incident. After this incident he becomes one of Britannia's greatest enemies Conflict: Black Knight Uprising Date: August 14, 2017 Place: Bridge Crossing over to the courts Outcome: Suzaku is exonerated , Jerimiah is captured and put to questioning Combatants Holy Empire of Britannia Rebels Loyal to Zero Commanders Jeremiah Gottwald Zero , Ougi Strength 7 Glasgows Prince Clovis's Stolen truck Casualties None None [Source] Incident Jeremiah is informed by his men that there is a car coming their way. That car turns out to be Clovis' car. The car, however, has been outfitted with something else behind it. Inside the car, Kallen is trembling, remembering how Zero once told them that he only needed her and Ougi to help him with the plan. The car stops directly in front of Jeremiah's Knightmare Troops and Zero makes his first appearance in front of the public. Before Zero can say anything else apart from his name, however, Jeremiah fires a shot to order several Frames to capture him. After doing this, Jeremiah orders Zero to open his mask but instead of opening his mask, Zero snaps his fingers and unveils a device which he claims to be a poisonous capsule. Suzaku recognizes that the capsule is anything but poisonous but because his neck is wired to an electric device, he is unable to tell others the truth. Meanwhile TV producer, Lied, decides to take a handheld camera to get a closer look of Zero's face. Meanwhile, Jeremiah asks Zero what is his demand and not surprisingly, Zero wants Suzaku to be released. Jeremiah refuses, claiming that Suzaku killed Clovis but Zero dispute the claim outright by saying that he was the one who killed Clovis. Everyone is shocked to hear this revelation. Zero threatens Jeremiah by saying that if he were to die, the poison will be unleashed upon the public. Zero then orders Karen to move the car forward as he opens a small opening in his mask so that his left eye can see into Jeremiah's. Thanks to his Geass, Zero manages to control Jeremiah, ordering the man to make sure they escape and let Suzaku go. Zero and Karen then walk over to meet Suzaku while Ougi operates some kind of Frames from beneath the bridge. Villeta climbs into her Frame trying to stop Zero but Zero presses a controller on his hand, unleashing what looks like a gas to the public. Viletta fails to shoot Zero because Jeremiah prevents her from doing so, who's still under Zero's influence. While this happens, Zero takes Suzaku jumping off the bridge while Karen follows suit. Ougi then unleashes some kind of a net from his Frames to prevent their fall. Jeremiah's right hand man immediately starts shooting at Ougi but Jeremiah, who's still under Zero's control stops him with his gun. Aftermath Ougi tells his group that he believes Zero can lead them in the war against Britannia. At the same time, Zero is in the middle of convincing Suzaku to become his ally if Suzaku wants to change the world. Suzaku, however, is more interested to know if Zero was the one who killed Clovis. In reply, Zero points out that this is war so he asks Suzaku if there needs to be an excuse for taking out an enemy's general. Suzaku then points out that Zero killed hundreds of people, something Zero immediately corrects him for saying the gas canister was a ruse and no one was harmed. soon after that Suzaku still refuses as he wants "To change Britannia from the inside" disappointed, Zero lets Suzaku go, who shortly afterwards is exonerated as soon as he gets back to his base. Instead Jerimiah who Britannian commanders and interrogators believe he is actually a terrorist under the codename "Orange".